Am I Really?
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Description in story.Do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

My Word Dear Watson

Kagome finds herself living with Drawn Together and Xandir finds himself attracted to her as well as Hero but the thing is Clara and Tootsie want them for their own sexual pleasures.

Kagome/Xandir/Hero

Bashing of Tootsie and Clara

Rated M

Regular

"Talk"

**"Thoughts"**

_"Japanese speak"_

* * *

><p>It was strange at one point she was wishing on the jewel then next thing she knows a mansion is right in front of looked around the area and spotted cameras along the mansion.<p>

_"Where the hell am I now"_,Kagome asked herself as she walked towards the door.

She knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds till a mouse like creature answered the door.

_"Who are you and where did you come from this is a highly guarded area"_,the mouse like creature asked.

_"I have no clue either and I sorta guessed because of the cameras"_,Kagome asked mouse like creature looked up in shock as she looked back at him perplexed.

_"Did I do something",_Kagome asked mouse like creature shook his head and answered._"Ling-Ling is never understood in this house because they don't speak my language but you can."_

_"Oh,is that why well to tell you I am Japanese Ling-Ling"_,Kagome said smiling cutely towards him.

Finding himself is a tough situation Ling-Ling opened the door signaling her to enter.

Kagome just smiled and walked in as Ling-Ling stared at her.

Ling-Ling closed the door and walked forward a little ways from Kagome.

_"Um my name is Kagome by the way so you are clear with that"_,Kagome said suddenly feeling guilty for not introducing herself.

_"That is fine,let me call down my house mates"_,Ling-Ling said as he hopped on her shoulder.

_"That's fine",_Kagome replied back.

Ling-Ling sucked in a deep breath then a huge yell came from his vocal cords.

Suddenly you could here foot steps come from up stairs.

"What the fuck was that noise it messed with my beauty meal",said a fat gray character.

"Yeah I mean can't a princess talk to her animals for comfort",a woman walking down the stairs in a gown and tiara.

"Pshh,I was busy with contacting my kids at their foster parents",said a woman with a fox tail and ears with short clothing.

"Well my knob has been making me itchy",said a yellow person with a knob on his ass and wings on his head with a beater,boxers and socks covering him.

"Well you at least all got to do stuff that pizza is getting cold you know",said a pig with a uni brow.

Ling-Ling coughed at the people that were there and spoke out but no one understood.

_"Remember they can't understand you why don't you tell me their names and I'll introduce myself"_,Kagome told Ling-Ling making him nod.

_"The fat chick is Tootsie be careful her hunger and smell is worse then her fat,the princess is Clara,the weird character that is yellow is Wooldoor"._he said moving to the next person._"The pig is Spanky Ham and the foxy lady is Foxxy Love she is really cool but a major hoe."_

_"Hmm really is there anyone else"_,Kagome asked.

_"Well yes but that is Hero and Xandir but you'll see them around",_Ling-Ling said as he jumped off her shoulder.

"_Hmm,okay well now's the time to introduce myself",_Kagome said.

"Hello everyone my name is Kagome and I will be staying here for a while",she said fiddling with her tie on her neck.

"Well nice to meet you Kagome I am Foxxy Love and these are my friends",Foxxy said.

"Oh I already know you guys since Ling-Ling told me",Kagome responded.

"Oh well then you know them okay now who's up for lunch",Foxxy said feeling awkward after what Kagome said.

"So you're telling me that you can understand Ling-Ling",Spanky Ham said to Kagome as the walked over to the kitchen.

"Well yes I am Japanese Spanky since I come from Japan as well",Kagome answered as she sat on the seat that was left for her and that was in between two seats that were absent of bodies.

"Who sits here",Kagome asked looking towards Tootsie who was closer to her than the others.

"Why are you talking to me,well on your left Hero would sit and on your right Xandir",Tootsie said having a dreamy look on her chubby face when she said Xandir's name.

"Oh when are they coming down",asked Kagome who looked at Tootsie again.

"Well as soon as they smell food but that may not be very much of a smell cause someone likes to shit in our food",Tootsie said eyeing Spanky with an evil look.

"Ehhh,but he seems like such a nice swine",Kagome said grabbing Spanky and hugging him not noticing that he was cheering for the face full of breast he has at the moment.

"Yeah but he is a major perv when you have breasts and a va-ja-ja(vagina)",Foxxy said as she stared at Spanky who was ready to take off his pants and jerk off.

"Ew,Spanky you are so disgusting what are you doing I thought you were good now I can never hug you again",Kagome said dropping Spanky while Ling-Ling brought out some chicken and turkey.

"Do I smell turkey down there",said a males voice from up stairs.

"Oh gosh why does he do this",Clara said as she put her head down on the table embarrassed of the man that was up stairs.

"Hero come down now before Spanky gets to the food or I eat it without any consent",said Tootsie who looked like a rabid animal ready to bite.

"Sure thing you fat ugly butter cow",said the man now known as Hero who flew down the stairs and sat in his seat not noticing Kagome right by him."So what are we talking about".

"We are talking to Kagome",Clara said blushing from the embarrassment of Hero.

"Who",asked Hero as he looked around until his eyes landed on a woman right next to him.

"Hi I'm Kagome nice to meet you",she said craning her neck at his tall stature.

"Ah,so you are Kagome how cute",Hero said as he looked at her petite form.

"So you are Hero now where is this Xandir",Kagome asked not noticing the jealous look Clara shot her as Hero stared on at Kagome with adoration.

"Oh,food I am so hungry",said a voice that was at the end of the stairs.

"Finally Xandir sweety get you ass in here before I do something",Tootsie yelled out.

"But I never heard anyone yell for me why is it that no one called~",Xandir said as he walked in but stopped talking when he laid eyes on Kagome who sat next Hero who looked at him in jealousy.

"Hi Xandir nice to meet I am Kagome",she said looking at him.

'Hiya there are you new here",Xandir said as he walked over to his seat and sat down staring at Kagome still.

"Okay now lets eat",Tootsie said as she piled on food but she glared at Kagome as well who was putting some food on the plate while Xandir and Hero looked at her in wonderment.

"How did you get here",said Wooldoor who was stuffing a turkey leg in his long nose.

"Um well I was in a battle with a man and my friends and I was to do something but I ended up here but I left my love and my son there",Kagome said not noticing the looks Hero and Xandir shot her as she said love and son.

"So you are married",Clara said sounding with hope.

"No he was never to be my lover and my son is adopted since his parents were murdered",she said looking up from her food with a sad look.

"Oh sugar you know men can be so hard on women that's why I am the dominate one in bed",Foxxy said as she tore into a piece of chicken.

"So you are a virgin Kagome",Spanky said looking at Hero and Xandir who looked hopeful and ready to steal her heart.

"Well yeah I am only sixteen my mama would kill me",Kagome said looking frightened at what her mother would do to her.

"S-sixteen but you look so much older",Hero said shocked at what her age was.

"Why thanks but sixteen is my age and you can't take it away to an older age",Kagome said as she finished up her food and went to put it in the sink and wash it.

"So you are sixteen do you know anything about you know",Tootsie said sounding like a maniac on speed.

"Yeah I want to know that",Clara said sounding innocent but not really sounding like it.

"Well isn't that kind of personal you know I know what it is and stuff but not what it is like so I'm not experienced",Kagome said shyly while blushing.

"Ha so you never experienced giving a blowjob to a hunk",Tootsie said laughing.

"No I didn't",Kagome said turning away from everyone.

"Aw,it's alright Kagome we don't care if you're a virgin but if your not a dirty ass hoe who lives off the food from the boss",Foxxy said comforting Kagome all the while glaring at Clara and Tootsie.

"Thanks um could you show me my room please",Kagome said looking super cute to the group well except for Toot and Clara.

"Sure sugar",Foxxy said leading her towards the rooms.

As Kagome was about to open the door to one of the rooms she heard a moan come from the creeped out she shut it and went down to the next couple of door and everyone of them had something horrid heard or in it.

Finally she got to a room and opened there was three furnished beds two looked that they were used.

"Foxxy I found my room,oh hi guys",Kagome said to Hero and Xandir who were standing by the door way.

"Hello Kagome I see you found your room",Hero said looking at her with adoration.

"Yeah but I need to find my roomies do you know where they are",Kagome asked looking around innocently.

As she looked around she managed to look down and see the erection that Hero had making his leotard tent.

"Oh Hero are you hurt",Kagome asked concerned as she leaned down and grabbed to pulsating flesh causing him to his groan she thought it was one of pain but she was totally off.

"Hero does it hurt",Kagome asked rubbing it.

"Kagome we should go into the room",said Hero as he pushed her in the room.

"But look Xandir is hurt to I need to help him to",she said as she grabbed Xandir's arm and pulled him in.

"Kagome please you don't have to I mean really I know hoe to fix this",Xandir complained as he was lead to his bed as well as Hero.

'Why does she not know that it's our room',Hero thought,'the door even has our name on it'.

'Oh shit what do I do',Xandir panicked in his thoughts,'I am gay right but she is hot'.

All the while Kagome was looking around the room for a first aid.

"Hey guys do you know where any needles are",Kagome asked innocently.

At that moment the men in the room thought the same thing.

'Oh fucking hell'

* * *

><p>Okay a new story worth your while for 2012.<p>

I thought this needed to be put up so yeah review and stuff and tell me how you liked it.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

My Word Dear Watson

Kagome finds herself living with Drawn Together and Xandir finds himself attracted to her as well as Hero but the thing is Clara and Tootsie want them for their own sexual pleasures.

Kagome/Xandir/Hero

Bashing of Tootsie and Clara

Rated M

Regular

"Talk"

**"Thoughts"**

_"Japanese speak"_

* * *

><p>At that moment the men in the room thought the same thing.<p>

"**Oh fucking hell".**

* * *

><p>They panicked as she looked around for some needles.<p>

"Kagome please stop,I know you want to help but needles don't relieve the plea-pressure from out of this body part",Hero said in a fast paced speech.

"Then could you show me,I mean it could be helpful for me to use back at the village",she said innocently as the men looked at her strangely.

Both men thought that she shouldn't show the men at that village what they did but she should only do this for them.

As they stared at her for awhile they nodded and started stripping.

"Hero,Xandir what are you doing",Kagome said blushing and looking away slightly.

"We are going to show you how to take away the pressure",Xandir said getting down to his pelt like skirt.

"But you can only do this for us since it only helps me and Xandir here",Hero said already down to his underwear.

"Oh,if that is what is needed then why don't I use it on the other villagers",she asked.

"It never works on other people just us",Hero said sitting on the bed waiting for Xandir to come over as well.

"Okay,Hero just tell me how to do this".

Xandir who had gotten everything off now sat and waited for Hero to start explaining.

"Now Kagome I want you to grab onto the stick that is pointing towards the sky and start to pump it slowly".

She grabbed on gently to their painfully erect members and started to pump them slowly.

"Ah,now after a while would you lick them or maybe put both of them in your mouth at the same time",Hero suggested.

Kagome nodded just about to stick Hero's member in her mouth when the door burst there was Tootsie who looked angered.

Even though Tootsie was there Kagome only stopped after maybe a minute which was the breaking point for the boys making them spurt out white strings of liquid.

"Agh,you little slut why are you giving them a blow job",Tootsie screamed.

"A blow job but they said it was hurting them and I always heal the hurt back home",Kagome said confused as she wiped the strings of liquid from her face.

"You are such a slut saying you heal those people because their hurt,pa-lease",Tootsie yelled out in a barked laugh.

"But its true",Kagome said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Tootsie",Xandir spoke up.

"Yes my love",she said as she looked at Xandir's member which was half erect.

"Shut up and get out you hurt Kagome's feelings",he said calmly as he hugged Kagome to his chest.

"But,but you are my love you had sex with me not her and she has to leave to",she screamed.

"Why should she it's her room as well and the sex was out of pity plus I was drunk and I could still remember your loose self almost got me a disease",Xandir yelled back.

All Tootsie did was scream and ran out followed by a tearful Clara who was in the closet.

* * *

><p>Okay finished that part.<p>

Review

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

My Word Dear Watson

Kagome finds herself living with Drawn Together and Xandir finds himself attracted to her as well as Hero but the thing is Clara and Tootsie want them for their own sexual pleasures.

Kagome/Xandir/Hero

Bashing of Tootsie and Clara

Rated M

Regular

"Talk"

**"Thoughts"**

_"Japanese speak"_

* * *

><p>"Why should she it's her room as well and the sex was out of pity plus I was drunk and I could still remember your loose self almost got me a disease",Xandir yelled back.<p>

All Tootsie did was scream and ran out followed by a tearful Clara who was in the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Why was Claire in the closet"**,Hero thought looking at Xandir and Kagome hug.

"Hey Hero did the thing work",Kagome asked with a questioning look as she let go of Xandir.

"Oh,oh yes Kagome you really helped me out",Hero said quickly.

"That's good".

"Um Kagome do you think it would be nice to actually share this room with us",Xandir asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe I do want to stay here because of all the noises the other rooms made",Kagome said out loud not noticing the smirks the two gave each other.

"You know what, yeah I think I will stay in this room with you guys till I find my way home".

Both men cheered mentally as she got up and went over to the spare bed.

Waking up was nice for Kagome as she had her first night at the mansion without any other interference's with the mean people.

As she got out of bed she had realized that she didn't have any clothes.

"Shoot now what do I do",she murmured careful not to wake the men on the other side of the room.

"Oh I know I'll go ask Foxxy for some sort of clothing",she said to herself as she got up and left the room.

Walking down the hall she found the door that had Foxxy's name on it and knocked twice.

Kagome heard a muffled noise from the other side and waited till the door creaked open and Foxxy came out in her night dress.

"Hmm, Kagome what is it",she asked still half asleep.

"Well I wanted some clothes for this morning but it seems that I don't have anything",Kagome said in an embarrassed tone.

"Ah,I see come in sugar I'll get you something that fits your style".

Walking in Kagome was led to Foxxy's bed and waited as Foxxy waded through her closet.

'Hmm, I need innocent but seductive and eye catching but not to showy for her',Foxxy thought as she searched.

"Ah ha, I found it",Foxxy exclaimed.

Coming out of the closet in Foxxy's hands was a blue blouse with a knee length pencil skirt and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Um,Foxxy are you sure this is good for today?"

"Oh yes hun just let me get some pantie hoes for you and we'll do up you hair and everything cause today is Know-Your-Smarts day",Foxxy exclaimed handing Kagome the clothes.

"Well okay".

Getting dressed Kagome found it to fit her body and hug her curves in the right way.

"So how do I look",Kagome asked.

"So fine I may just keep you",Foxxy said eyeing her.

'That and Hero and Xandir may just run off with you',Foxxy thought happy to get the boys away from the drama queen and the lard guzzler.

"Oh just you wait guys you'll be blown away",Foxxy murmured.

"Hmm,what was that Foxxy".

"Oh nothing just want you to know that you are just so sexy".

"Aw, Foxxy thanks I've never got a compliment like that",Kagome said sadly.

"Hey don't look sad you got a day to go a head of and now we need to do your hair so come on".

"Your right but I think I should just think happy",Kagome said starting to smile.

"That's the ticket now lets finish you up",Foxxy said leading Kagome to the vanity.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry it took so long I just got out of school last week and I had sprained my ankle so I have to stay off it for awhile but that really doesn't stop me from walking on it.<p>

Well review and stuff like that but no flame.

Ja ne


End file.
